The Life of Yue Ying
by davidkun799
Summary: What does Yue Ying do in the DW house every day? Well, it doesn't take 52 chapters to uncover what she does, but it's worth it. First Installment of the DW Multiverse Saga.


**The Life of Yue Ying**

 **Plot: What does Yue Ying do in the DW house every day? Well, it doesn't take 52 chapters to uncover what she does, but it's worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. They belong to KOEI TECMO.**

 **NOTE: This is the first story of the DW Multiverse saga, in a similar fashion to Elf's Weiss Reacts.**

 **Episode 1: Yue Ying's Near Death Experience - An Enraged Shangxiang!**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. The sky is dark, birds were chirping, and the trees were embracing the cold air.

For Yue Ying, this is an ordinary life at the Dynasty Warriors house. She wakes up early in the morning to prepare for the day. She got out of bed. Apparently, she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, notably because of her fun night with her husband, the Sleeping Dragon Zhuge Liang.

"Hmm... Yue Ying..." Zhuge Liang muttered, "Where... are you... going?"

"I'm heading down to the kitchen. Rest easy, my lord." Yue Ying replied

"You... don't have to call me... lord." He yawned, "We're not at the past... anymore..."

"I know, but I would rather call you that because of the burden you promised me."

"Ah. That burden. Well, go ahead. I don't mind as long as I'm with you, my dear."

"Thank you, my lord."

And with that, she left to prepare herself for the day.

2 hours later...

Yue Ying couldn't think of a better way to enjoy her day. She was in the kitchen, enjoying herself to a cup of tea on a Monday morning.

"Ahhh... This is peaceful." Yue Ying said, "Everyone is asleep. I got the whole kitchen to myself. Hehe. I can start getting used to this."

As she took a sip, she was interrupted by Zhuge Zhan, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning, mother!" Zhuge Zhan shouted. Yue Ying covered her ears.

"Ow. Zhan, why the hell are you shouting when I'm here?" Ying groaned.

"Well, I just want to say that next week is your birthday!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! I should get you something!"

"Oh. No need. I don't need to get a present."

"Huh?! How come?"

"Because I want to spend some time with your father, of course. Say, where is he?"

As Zhan tried to answer, he was interrupted by a scream. When they looked, they saw Wang Ping and Zhang Yi running for their lives as they were chased by a bloodied Zhuge Liang. Why, you ask? Well, they emptied out a large bucket of fake blood at him so he was not happy.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Zhuge Liang roared, "COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOUR FUCKING NECKS!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Wang Ping screamed in fear, "THIS WAS A BAD FUCKING IDEA!"

"NO SHIT!" Zhang Yi screamed as well

Zhan sighed to himself. "That's father. He's not happy. I think Wang Ping and Zhang Yi are up to their mischief again."

"Figures. Zhan, why don't you hang out with Jiang Wei?"

"I don't want to! He's obsessive with father!"

"Oh please. He can't be that bad."

"Do you remember the time that he mistook some random girl as Zhuge Liang?"

Ying shuddered. It was a horrible night for the Shu faction as Jiang Wei almost killed a poor woman.

"That was a nightmare. Oh. Jiang Wei should be here in about now..."

Right on time, Jiang Wei came in with a delirious look on his face, almost as if he's going crazy.

"Ah! Prime Minister!" He ran to hug Zhan

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Zhan shouted, "Mother, help!"

"Jiang Wei, that's my son. Let him go."

"Ah! Prime Minister's wife! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hold it. Jiang Wei, he's not Zhuge Liang."

"He's not Prime Minister?"

"Yes. I thought I told you to take your medication."

This didn't suit well with Jiang Wei, who pulled out a sword and pointed it at Yue Ying. Zhan gasped while Ying just stared at him in curiosty.

"YOU! What did you do with Prime Minister?!" He demanded, glaring at Yue Ying.

"Master Jiang Wei, calm down!" Zhan held him back.

"Let me GO! She killed Prime Minister!"

"Wei, Fei Yi is the Prime Minister. Not Zhuge Liang." Ying reminded him.

"W-what?! You lie!"

"Its the truth. Now-"

Jiang Wei pushed her away and ran off, breaking down in tears as he ran. Ying sighed.

"Dammit... Zhan, can you tell Fei Yi to get Jiang Wei? I'm heading down to-"

"Guys! Hey! Guys!" Right on time, Ma Chao came in.

"Chao, what is it?"

"I have some good news! I've just got word from Deng Zhi that 4 more people are coming to stay with us!"

"Really? You joking, right?"

"Oh! I'm not. Its happening. Everyone is at the living room so head over there now. Deng Zhi is waiting for you."

"Ok. Bye, son. I will see you later."

"Oh! Bye, mother!"

Yue Ying waved goodbye. She headed straight to the living room, where the other characters are in including Wang Ping, Zhang Yi and Deng Zhi.

"Yue Ying. You're just in time." Deng Zhi said, "Where's Jiang Wei?"

"He's delusional again. He forgot to take his pills."

"Of course he forgot. Now, since Jiang Wei is not here, let's get to business. Everyone, I have some important news."

"Is it about the time that you drank that salt water?!" Wang Ping asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah- No. Its not that. Its about the 4 Unique NPC. From my information, I found out that these 4 are playable characters!"

At this, everyone erupted into cheers. This is rather refreshing considering about how many newcomers that were revealed in 9, especially the fact that Wei had the most new additions out of the factions with Other ended up with nothing.

"Ok. Settle down. Now, before I can-"

"Master Deng Zhi, can I come out now?" A female voice interrupted him. Everyone stared at him like he knows something. Xing Cai, however, had a different idea.

"Deng Zhi, is that... mother?" Xing Cai fearfully asked.

"No. Its... (Sigh) forget it... You're right. Everyone, meet the first of the DLC characters. Xiahou Ji."

"Hello, everyone." Xiahou Ji greeted. She looked rather young. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Mother..." Xing Cai murmured

"Hmm? Ah! My daughter!"

"Mother!" She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else screamed

"My daughter. I miss you so much."

"Mom. I miss you as well."

"This is a joke, right? They actually added mother? Deng Zhi..." Zhang Bao said, in disbelief.

"Hey. Don't look at me. I'm just as shocked as you guys when she was announced as a Unique NPC and she later became a DLC character." Deng Zhi raised his hands in defense, "So, don't try to blame me, alright?"

"But how?! We all know that Liao Hua is the next most requested character to be playable so why did they give it to her?"

"Its because Liu Bei lost at poker big time so his punishment was Xiahou Ji being in the game itself. He told me that the cards were rigged for some reason."

At this, they all turn to Wang Ping and Zhang Yi.

"What?! It's not us!" Wang Ping defended himself, "Why do you guys assume that we sabotaged the poker game?!"

"It's because when something bad happens, you two are to blame. Why? Well, you two always prank the rest of us." Ma Chao explained, frowning.

"But we didn't do it!" Zhang Yi shouted, "We weren't there when he's playing poker!"

"Well, according to my calculations, 95% of the pranks were created by the both of you so it's possible that you two have done it." Wang Yuanji calculated

"That's bullshit. We only do pranks 50% of the time."

"So you admit to doing pranks yet you two deny that you rigged the poker card game. That doesn't make sense." Sun Yi sighed.

"At least I didn't get killed by some random asshole because of your temper." Zhang Yi mocked.

"You want to fucking go?!" Sun Yi shouted, "Let's go!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it-"

"OK! We're getting off track. Zhang Yi and Sun Yi, if you two want to fight, take it outside. Otherwise, shut the fuck up and let me do my job." Deng Zhi cut him off.

"But still... sister, they added you... I... I can't believe it." Xiahou Ba added, shocked.

"Well, I'm like the fifth woman from Shu now so there's nothing to be worried about. Deng Zhi, where is my husband?"

"Hmm... he's gone on holiday for a while with Guan Yu and Liu Bei."

"Oh. Ok. But why are the rest of them look like they're not happy with me being in here?"

"Xiahou Ji, its because of your history. I was surprised about your addition at first but Callum told me that KOEI decided to add you despite the controversy." He explained, "Even so, it looks like some of them are not happy."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No... You didn't. But I can't say for Cao Cao, though."

"CALLUM! THAT FUCKING IDIOT!" Cao Cao roared, clearly enraged, "I'm heading straight to-"

"Cao Cao, calm down. I know you're angry about this but right now, there are three more people that you guys need to see." Deng Zhi cut in, "Now. The second DLC newcomer is from Si Shui Gate as part of Dong Zhuo's forces. Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome... HUA XIONG!"

On cue, a big and burly man came out. To everyone's surprise, he looked similar to his Blast appearance.

"Aw Yeah! Hua Xiong is here, bitches!" Hua Xiong shouted, "I'm ready to pick up some chicks!"

"Wow. They added Hua Xiong." Lu Lingqi smirked, "Looks like my father has a rival besides Tadakatsu."

"Welcome, Hua Xiong!" Dong Zhuo greeted. They bumped knuckles.

"Ah! Boss! Let's go out partying so we can find some fine ass ladies! And speaking of which..." He turned to Yue Ying, who raised her eyebrow.

"Damn, girl! Look at those big pilliows you got over here!" He looked at her breasts. Every female character in Dynasty Warriors save Lian Shi, who was talking to Sun Quan, Xin Xianying, who stared at the ceiling, Guan Yinping, who was in an arm wrestling contest with her own sister, and Da Qiao, who is sleeping, glared at her in jealously.

"Hey, don't look at my wife." Zhuge Liang warned.

"It's OK. I got this." Yue Ying said, "Hua Xiong, would you refrain from looking at my chest?"

"What? Your breasts are bigger than Lian Shi's! Of course they're perky!"

"Oh! Well, I have been-"

"When am I gonna show myself?!" A voice interrupted her, "It's rather rude for you to ignore me!"

"Oh no..." Yuan Shao groaned, "I recognize that voice."

"Hmph! How rude! Deng Zhi, you have some nerve ignoring me, Yuan Shu! I'm the greatest in the land!" Yuan Shu shouted. Everyone groaned at his statement.

"Everyone, this is Yuan Shu. He'll be with us from now on. Yuan Shao, I feel sorry for you."

"Dammit... Why couldn't it be Yuan Xi or Tian Feng?" He complained

"Oh boy. Yuan Shao's fallen downhill since the last time I saw him. How pathetic."

"As if you do any better! You declared yourself emperor and you got you ass beat by Sun Ce of all people!"

"At least I didn't let Xu You defect and help Cao Cao burn down Wu Chao!"

"Oh... Take that back. I dare you."

"AHEM!" Deng Zhi cleared his throat, "We're wasting time because I got one last surprise. Please welcome DONG BAI!"

On cue, Dong Bai came out, and to everyone's shock, she looks like an evil version of Xiao Qiao.

"Hmph. Is this it?" Dong Bai sneered, "Wow.."

"I know, Dong Bai. At least you're a playable character. It counts for something, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. AH! Grandfather!"

"Oh! My granddaughter!"

Dong Bai ran to her grandfather, which is Dong Zhuo, and tackled him down for a hug.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"Since when did fat bastard have siblings?" Wang Ping snickered

"Hey! Don't mock my grandfather!" Dong Bai shouted.

Ping gulped, but maintained his composure.

"And since when did Dong Zhuo act nice to anyone? That's a load of bullshit." Cao Cao said.

"Well, she is his granddaughter so that's understandable." Deng Zhi revealed, "But I think that is it. Alright. Everyone, you can go now."

"Hang on, is that it?!" Sun Ce asked, "Is that all we got?! Only Shu and Other have newcomers and the rest of the factions don't?!"

"Ce, Wu has two newcomers while Wei has three and Jin only has one."

"Aw man! I was hoping that Zhou Fang would make it, but it seems we have to wait until Xtreme Legends and Empires. Dammit..."

"Well, I think that is it for me. Everyone, try not to be a fucking asshole in front of the newcomers. We already have someone that is one already."

"Fuck you!" Ma Chao shouted. Deng Zhi just laughed.

Everyone including the newcomers have left to do their own thing. Yue Ying was preparing to go back, but she was pulled by Jiang Wan.

"Jiang Wan, what are you doing here?" Yue Ying asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Look. We need to talk. It's about your new look." Jiang Wan replied

"Oh. Go ahead."

"I saw Wang Ping and Zhang Yi talking in their sleep. They were saying about how you are hot and all like t-"

"Hang on, what?"

"They were saying that you're hot. Also, you've bulked up since 8."

"What's going on? What are you saying?"

"You know... well... having a lot of junk in that trunk..."

"My what?"

"Also, you're chest is somehow bigger..."

"What about my chest? Did I do something wrong with it?"

"N-no! It's just that... um... well... you've grown curv-"

"Can you clarify. please?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you are somehow bigger right now in comparison to 8! Hell, even people decided to worship you like you're the next fanservice model or some bullshit!" Jiang Wan explained, "I even caught Wang Ping and Zhang Yi relieving themselves. They were looking at your picture."

"Wait, when was this?" She asked him

"It was at the time when you were given a new look and needless to say, it's rather disturbing to be told in detail. Still, that tells me that you're curvier than when I last saw you."

"Ok. So, Jiang Wan, let me get this straight: I became a hot engineer and both Wang Ping and Zhang Yi are in love with me because of my looks? What kind of a stupid reason is that?"

"To them, apparently. Don't know why, but one things for certain: Wang Ping and Zhang Yi learned how to ease sexual tension."

"Oh... I see. Well, thanks for the info, Jiang Wan."

"No probs. I'll be on my way." And with that, Jiang Wan left, leaving Yue Ying alone.

"Hmm... He's strange yet unique in his own way." She chuckled, "Well, I think I should check on the newcomers."

On cue, she heard a boom coming from the kitchen.

"What the?"

She ran to the kitchen, where she saw Hua Xiong covered in pancake mix and Lu Lingqi, burnt into a krisp.

"What happened to the kitchen?" She asked them.

"I tried teaching Hua Xiong how to make pancakes but it didn't go so well." Lingqi groaned, "That and he was flirting with me."

"Can't help it! Your just like what boss said: Hot and Beautiful!" He stated.

"God... you're sounding like Yuan Yao... He's a pervert..."

"At least I don't force people to have sex with me! I have morals!"

"Since when did you have morals?" Yue Ying asked him, "I thought you only follow what Dong Zhuo tells you to do."

"I may be from Dong Zhuo, but even I don't agree to what he tells me all the time."

"Oh. So that's why-"

"Hello?! Am I getting ignored?!" A voice interrupted

They all turned to the source. It was in fact Sima Yan, covered in batter. He was lying down on the floor.

"Yan? How long have you been in there?" Yue Ying asked. She pulled him up.

"How long? How long?! I've been in here since last night!" He shouted, "I tried making a cake for Jia Nanfeng, but for some reason, Zhang Changpu ambushed me and poured all of the mix on me!" Everyone stared at him like he's crazy. "What? Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Sima Yan, Zhang Changpu has more power that Sima Yi and the others combined." Ying explained, "Do you know why Zhong Hui goes to his broadway lessons? It's because his mother's the head of that company."

"I didn't... Really?"

"Yeah. Even I know." Hua Xiong added, "I knew because that arrogant dick keeps on saying his mother's name."

"Still... What did you do to piss her off?" Lingqi asked, eyes widened.

"Zhong Hui had the nerve to insult me so I roasted him like there is no tomorrow. She was not happy and that is why I'm here."

"Seriously... You're an idiot for doing that." She groaned, "Let me clean you up."

"N-No! No way! Your father is Lu Bu! If you do that, he's gonna kill me!"

"Yan, don't be such a little-"

"Bitch? Look. I know you're trying to help me get all of this off of me, but it's fine. Besides, even if you do it, Lu Bu will still never approve of it."

"Oh... I see... Well. If you want, I'll help you, alright?"

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Jia Nanfeng's probably waiting for me." Yan finished, "Bye."

"Bye."

"Hehehehe... Looks like Lingqi has a crush." Xiong chuckled

"W-What?! Xiong! I-I don't have a crush on h-h-him!" Lingqi stammered, blushing.

"Technically, you were blushing just a few seconds ago." Ying added, "Also, when you and Yan look at each other, it seems like you two are made for each other."

"Screw you, Yue Ying!" Ying just laughed in response.

"Ok. I think that's enough laughs for today. I'll be on my way. See ya, Xiong and Lingqi."

And with that, she left the kitchen. Then, she saw Yuan Shu shouting at Sun Deng. The girl looked like she was about to cry.

"You pathetic fool! Why did you interrupt my plans for domination?!" Y. Shu shouted at her, "Don't you have any idea what you done?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know! P-Please! Don't get m-mad at me!" She apologized

"Hmph! Lowly peasant! You had the nerve to mess with me! Yuan Shu! The greatest of all the land! You should bow down to me, fool!"

"N-No! I-I'm Sun Quan's daughter! I-I will never bow down to you!"

"One of the Tigers?! Well, I'll-"

"Hey. What are you doing to the poor girl?" Yue Ying interrupted, "Sun Deng, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Hmph! Yue Ying, the Sleeping Dragon's pathetic wife." He called her out, "I see you got some new threads because your clothes are from a peasant."

"Yuan Shu, the guy that fails horribly when he uses the Imperial Seal."

"What?! How dare you?! I'm Yuan Shu! The greatest in the Land!"

"Greatest? More like the worst in the Land."

Sun Deng started laughing as Yuan Shu boils in anger.

"Listen, you cur. How dare you talk to me like that?!" He shouted, "Get on your knees and bow to me. Right now!"

"How about... No."

"I'll bitch slap you if you don't behave! You're my property! So, beg for mercy!"

In a swift motion, Yue Ying grabbed his hand and kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back.

"Ow! You dare hit me?!"

"Yes. You should keep your hands to yourself."

"Why you... you should show me some respect! For I am Yuan Shu! The-OW!"

He didn't see Yue Ying punch him in the jaw. He fell on the ground, indicating he was knocked out unconscious.

"Please. Shut up. You're annoying the both of us." She then turned to Sun Deng. "Deng, what did you do to make him angry?"

"Well... hehe... I might've shredded some paper that belonged to him. I didn't realize it until it was too late." She laughed

"Oh. Good. He deserved it."

Deng giggled in response.

"So. Where's Zhuge Liang?"

"He's gone with Zhao Yun and Deng Zhi for the whole day. Apparently, they are punishing Wang Ping and Zhang Yi."

"Let me guess: They pranked my lord again?"

"Ye-How did you know?"

"Like what Yuanji said. These two are responsible for 95% of the pranks. Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh! No. She didn't. I wasn't there."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was sleeping! Hehe!"

"Oh. So that's why there were some snoring from the next room. You woke me up that night."

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm a heavy snorer."

"Terrific. Still... what are you doing exactly?"

"OH! I was making a protein shake for Yinping!"

"A protein shake? Yinping drinks those?"

"Yes! Her sister gave her some advice on building muscle so she started drinking them! I helped, of course!"

"She does realize that she can build muscle just by exercise and a healthy diet?"

"Oh! She does! It's just that she skips it on some days! BTW, I'm building up as well! See?"

Yue Ying stared at her figure in curiosity. She touched her arms, then her waist, and last but not least, her breasts. Deng blushed in response, realizing that she just groped her breasts.

"A-Ah! W-What are you doing?!" She stammered, blushing furiously.

"Fascinating. You've grown a bit more on the chest side." Yue Ying stated, "You've also grown a little on the stomach area." She then proceeded to feel her stomach. "Ah. A bit of muscle from here."

"H-Hey! S-Stop!"

"No. This is rather interesting. What exercise did you do in your spare time?"

"I-It's nothing! R-Really! I-I-"

"Oh. Even here as well." She grabs her waist and lifts her up with no difficulty. She then starts to spin around.

"A-Ah! Y-Yue Ying! Y-You're making me dizzy!"

"Amazing. You have grown that much since I last saw you... Hehe... Look at you. So perky and-"

"O-Ok! I think that's enough! P-Put me down!"

She did as she asked. Deng was blushing furiously, due to Yue Ying touching her body on multiple occasions. She covered her body with her arms.

"Oh? I thought you wanted me to see if you've built up recently?" She asked her, unaware of what happened.

"Not like that!" She shouted, "Is it normal for you to do this kind of stuff?!"

"No, it's unusual for me."

"Well, why did you do that?! It felt good, but you took it a bit too far!"

"Sorry, but i just want to see if you've grown or not."

"Argh... you know, you're sounding like Yuji Kazami right now." Deng groaned.

"Who?"

"Nothing. So, what are you gonna do right now?"

"Well, I'm heading off back to my room. To relax. I don't got that much to do except shopping, but Yuanji has volunteered."

"Ah. Then, I'll leave you to it. I gotta make Yinping another shake! See you later!"

"Bye, Deng."

Sun Deng waved goodbye and went to the kitchen. Ying smiled. "Fufu... She's growing so fast. Well, time to head back."

She walked back to her room... and she was met with an unexpected surprise. There was the rest of the Shu women including Xiahou Ji, the newest addition, Guan Yi, Ma Liang and King Midang.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked them, "What are you guys doing here in my room?"

"Ah! Yue Ying! I didn't know you were coming on such short notice!" Xing Cai exclaimed, "Xiahou Ji, this is-"

"I know who she is, Xing Cai. Xiahou Ji, I'm Yue Ying, the wife of the Sleeping Dragon. Nice to meet you."

She didn't get a response. Xiahou Ji was sobbing.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just devastated. Shangxiang yelled at her for being a newcomer in the first place."

"So I take that Shangxiang's furious over her inclusion, correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Less than 10 minutes in and she was already chewed out by Shangxiang, of all people."

"Why didn't Sun Jian and the others from Wu stop her?"

"Well, they didn't realize that she reacted like that so Jian sent Deng to find you."

"Oh. Well played, Deng. Well played."

"Um, what?"

"Nothing. About Shangxiang, I'll have a chat with her. See if I can find out why she's acting like this."

"You can't blame her." King Midang added, "Xiahou Ji's a controversial character since she debuted in Dynasty Warriors Blast due to her history with Zhang Fei. I don't mind her being in the game, but the fact that Callum decided to ignore her history made me wonder if it was a good idea."

"King Midang, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that Xiahou Ji's a newcomer and fans are not happy with it considering that she's basically younger than the Qiao sisters combined."

"That's actually well thought of you, Midang."

"Also, I've encountered a person known as a SJW."

At this, Yi groaned. "Oh god. I saw a woman telling me to cover up my body."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Yeah. I was at the gym, doing my usual thing, when I saw some random woman yelling at me to cover up my muscles! And to make things worse, it was in front of a lot of people!"

"Holy shit... So, what happened next?"

"She started to have a go at Yinping. I tried to be calm, but the moment that this stupid girl used insults, I just snapped."

"What happened?"

"Well, she insulted Yinping and trash talked our father so I punched her in the nose."

Everyone started at her with a nervous look. "What? I didn't punch her that hard!" She defended herself, "I just gave her a broken nos- Oh. I see what you guys are getting at."

"That being said. Yue Ying, go and find Shangxiang before she goes insane. I saw her pulling out a katana sword after her heated conversation with Xiahou Ji." King Midang added, "I'll accompany you. Xing Cai, lock this door and protect Xiahou Ji until the situation is over. Guan Yi, barricade it just in case if she breaks the lock. Ma Liang, you're with me."

"Ohohohoho... Very well." Ma Liang smiled, "I shall do as you ask."

"King Midang, are you sure this is a good idea?" Xing Cai asked, "Isn't this too risky?"

"It's either Shangxiang kills her or we stop Shangxiang. Which will it be?"

"Stop Shangxiang?" Yinping answered.

"There. That's the answer. Ok. When the three of us leave, lock the door."

The others nodded. Midang opened the door and left the room with Yue Ying and Ma Liang following him.

"Ok. We need to find-"

"SIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sun Deng screamed in horror, "PUT DOWN THAT SWORD!"

"SIS, DON'T AIM THE SWORD AT DENG!" Sun Yi shouted, "FATHER! HELP! SHANGXIANG'S LOST IT!"

"SHIT! EVERYONE, RESTRAIN HER!" Sun Jian ordered

"Oh. What do you know? She's at the kitchen. Quickly! Before we suffer casualties!" King Midang said before sprinting off to the kitchen.

"W-Wait!" Ma Liang called out, "Don't leave us here!" She followed him. Ying sighed. Of all people, it had to be Shangxiang. Maybe she's not happy with Xiahou Ji. Hmm. Maybe I should talk to her. She thought as she walked across the hallway. When she arrived at the kitchen, she was met with an sword swing.

"Whoa. That was close." Yue Ying said to herself. She looked at Shangxiang, who had a deranged expression shown on her face.

"Yue Ying!" Sun Deng shouted, "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Everyone, stand back. I'll talk to her."

Everyone took a major step backwards. Yue Ying and Sun Shangxiang glared at each other.

"Shangxiang, would you tell me why you're doing this?" She asked her.

"What does it look like?! I'm going to kill that bitch! Xiahou Ji! She doesn't even deserve to be here!" She replied with pure hostility.

"I know you're not happy with Xiahou Ji in here, but as you know, we have to treat them like family. Don't do a Ma Chao and destroy everything. This isn't you, Shangxiang."

"You... You don't understand! First Liu Bei is fucking weak, then Callum forces me to act cute, not to mention that we had those Fire Emblem characters here, and now this?! Xiahou Ji?! As one of us?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. Don't blame her, Shangxiang. It was Callum's idea. He did as he asked. So, don't get worked up on this. You're better than that."

"It should've been Zhou Fang, Sun Luyu and Sun Luban instead of her! They are more deserving to be with us than her!"

"I know that, Shangxiang. And I'm sorry as well, but we just gonna have to accept it. Because, right now, Xiahou Ji is part of our family so we have to support her as best as we can. Think about it, Shangxiang. You won't do any favors by killing someone that has a major role in Xiahou Ba's life. For that, she is his sister. So, not only that you would be killing Xing Cai and Zhang Bao's mother but you'll would be also killing Xiahou Ba's sister."

"I... I don't need that from you... You're saying this because you wanted to protect Xiahou Ji!"

"What? Why would you-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it! I'm gonna find Xiahou Ji and get rid of her! Now move the fuck out of my way!"

"Sis, please! Don't-" Sun Deng tried to say

"Deng, stand back! Yue Ying's protecting Xiahou Ji! If she doesn't move out of the way, I-"

"You'll do what? Hmm? Kill me again like what you almost did a couple of months ago?" Ying interrupted, mocking her. Shangxiang's face burned red with rage.

"That's it... DIE!"

"Shangxiang, I was just j-"

She was soon stopped by Shangxiang, who stabbed at her in sheer ferocity. The blade ended up piercing through her stomach. Everyone gasped at her sudden actions. Even Sun Deng started crying! Yue Ying's eyes widened as she saw a large and sharp blade inside of her stomach. As a result, Yue Ying coughed up blood.

"Argh!" Yue Ying gasped, "Ack!"

"Yue Ying!" Sun Deng shouted, sobbing, "Shangxiang! Stop!"

Shangxiang came to her senses. She looked at Yue Ying and realized that she just tried to murder Yue Ying, not to mention that she almost succeeded.

"Oh my god... Yue Ying, I'm sorry!" Shangxiang apologized. Her response was a hug from her.

"Ah. It's alright." Yue Ying smiled, "You didn't mean to do it. I know you're angry over Xiahou Ji, but like I said before, she's family now."

"Can you ever forgive me?! What I did was wrong and I-"

"Listen. All I know is that you've let your emotions get the best of you. Don't worry. I'm alright. It's just a blade wound."

She pulled the blade out with no difficulty. "Ah. There we go."

"How?! You got stabbed!" Sun Yi shouted, in disbelief.

"I'm resistant to this type of things. It doesn't affect me that much." She explained, "Shangxiang, try not to lose your cool. I know that you're not happy with Xiahou Ji, but remember this, we have to treat her with the same amount of respect. That being said, she's family. Wherever you like it or not."

"I... I'm not sure about this."

"Listen. She may be controversial, but hear this: She's just a newcomer. A small fish in a big pond. So, don't get mad that she's joining us. Just try to accept it, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Also, you need to apologize to Xiahou Ji for yelling at her. Because of you, she's scared."

"Did I-"

"Yes. The poor girl was crying."

"Oh. I feel awful. Yue Ying, I'm sorry for stabbing you."

"It's alright. Just don't do a Ma Chao and destroy everything. Also, calm down. Not only that you scared Xiahou Ji, but you also scared Deng as well."

"Ok. I understand."

"Good. Sun Jian, keep an eye on her. I'm heading off to bed." Yue Ying finished before walking, or should I say, limping off to the couch. Jian sighed.

"Shangxiang, this is the last time I'm letting you play Resident Evil 7 Biohazard. From now on, you will no longer be playing that game until Sun Deng's finished with it." Sun Jian groaned, "You've done a lot of chaos today and it's almost 12 PM so, I think you've done enough damage for today."

"What?! Why?!" Shangxiang exclaimed.

"Because, Shangxiang, you almost killed Yue Ying today. And I'm starting to wonder if letting you play that game was the cause. So, no video games for the day."

"Aw man! Come on! Dad!"

"Don't blame me. Blame yourself. Alright, with Shangxiang back to normal, let's go." Sun Jian finished.

Meanwhile, Yue Ying held her stomach in pain as she walked to the couch. She collapsed on the couch. Blood leaked out of her wound as she looked at the ceiling.

"Ow... Shangxiang did a number on me... Ah well... I can't do anything about it..." Yue Ying muttered. She closed her eyes, embracing the deep sleep...

* * *

 **DREAM**

 _In her dreams, she can somehow predict the future, but almost every time she dreams, she either dies or gets injured. This is one of them..._

 _Yue Ying was lying down on the floor, unable to move. She can look at her own feet. Her right foot. It's been cut off. She didn't even speak. She was frozen. Only her eyes are her only movement. She looked around and saw Sun Deng, covered in blood. She's holding her neck in pain. Ying tried to move, but she couldn't. She's frozen still. Before she lost consciousness, she can hear a voice. A voice filled with lust, rage, and happiness..._

 _VOICE: You never loved me..._

* * *

 **REALITY**

"Yue Ying! Wake up!"

"Huh?" She woke up. She looked at the source. It belonged to Liu Shan.

"Oh? Liu Shan?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Shan, what happened?"

"What happened? Look at you. You look like you've seen something horrifying."

"I did, actually. I just had a nightmare."

"Hmm? A nightmare?"

"Yeah. I was on the ground, held hostage by some girl. I also got one of my feet cut off."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. I didn't see who did it, but I couldn't even move. Almost as if I'm paralyzed temporarly."

"That's a bit too vague. But why would-"

"I don't know. I've been getting them ever since Shangxiang almost killed me again. I might be cursed."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah. So. Liu Shan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you. That is all."

"Anything else?"

"Oh. Forgive me if I'm rude or anything, Yue Ying, but why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"I got into a fight with Shangxiang and she almost killed me."

"Shangxiang?"

"Yes. She's obviously not happy with Xiahou Ji at the moment. Where's the girl, anyway?"

"She's with Xing Cai and Guan Yi. Apparently, they found out that Shangxiang almost killed you so Xiahou Ji's hiding in Yinping's room." He explained, "Say, what's the time?"

"It's... um... It's 9PM."

"Oh. I see. Well. Yue Ying, you should head back to your room right now. Zhuge Liang's back."

"Is he? What did he do to punish Wang Ping and Zhang Yi?"

"He forced them to ran around the mall wearing nothing but a sign that said: I'm with stupid."

Yue Ying giggled to herself. "Hehe. That's what they get for pranking him. Well, good night, Liu Shan."

"Ah. Good night, Yue Ying. See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

She walked upstairs and into her room, where she saw Zhuge Liang reading her book.

"Yue Ying." Zhuge Liang said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a blade wound. That is all." She took off her clothes and headed straight to bed.

"A blade wound? When did-"

"Shangxiang stabbed me with a sword. I don't blame her. She's mad that Xiahou Ji got in and Zhou Fang didn't."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"I had a nightmare about me getting injured by some girl. And a crazy one at that."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think Yinping may play a part in this."

"Yinping? Her of all people?"

"Well, where do you think she got the tatau from?"

"At Rook Island?"

"Yes. She got the tatau because she travelled to Rook Island, and taking Jason's place."

"I see. But there's one thing I need to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"How did she figure out how to use a time machine?"

"I don't know. God works in mysterious ways, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess. Well. Good night, Yue Ying."

"Hehe. Night, my lord."

And with that, Zhuge Liang flicked off the light. Yue Ying sighed and stared at the stars.

"I wonder if that wound should scar me for life." She said to herself, her body riddled with scars from previous wars.

"Because I don't think I should be worried about it. I suffered so many cuts going to war." She continued, "I feel pain, but this time, I don't. Am I like what Sun Deng said? Hmm... So much going on..."

Suddenly, her phone rang from the counter.

"Hmm?"

She picked it up.

"Hello? Yue Ying speaking."

Is this Yue Ying?

"Who's this?"

Not important. Look. Meet me at the mall tomorrow. We need to talk.

"Talk? Who are you?"

No response. The caller hung up.

"Hello? Dammit... Well, I gotta find out in the morning."

She closed her eyes, drifiting off to sleep. However, she was then woken up by a scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"What the hell?"

Zhuge Liang woke up. "Yue Ying, what was that?" He said

"I don't know. Stay here. I'll check it out."

"Right. Be careful."

"I-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. In came Deng Zhi, looking scared.

"Deng Zhi, what-"

"Yue Ying, something happened to Gan Ning! You've gotta see this!" He cut her off

"What, what happened to him?"

"I don't know! Jia Nanfeng found him beaten up! He's still alive, but he came home with a lot of bruises."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"He's outside. Follow me."

"Yes. My lord, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah... I guess..." Liang muttered before sleeping. Yue Ying left the room, wearing her clothes, and went to check on Gan Ning. When she arrived, she didn't expect Ning to suffer that many. Gan Ning has suffered a lot of bruises. Luckily, they're not serious so he's fine.

"Ow..." Ning groaned

"Gan Ning, are you ok?" Deng Zhi asked

"Yeah, hehe... Ow." He muttered, holding his chest in pain

"What happened to you?"

"I picked a fight with a group of thugs, hehe. They had no chance against me." He replied, smiling.

Both Yue Ying and Deng Zhi groaned.

"Why the hell did you do that, you idiot?" Deng Zhi scolded

"What? I wanted a challenge."

"That's all? You're a fucking idiot. Yue Ying, let's leave him out there."

"Of course."

"W-Wait! I-I-I was joking! H-Hold on, guys! D-D-Don't lock me out!" He pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as they locked the door.

"Fuck..." He cursed.

Inside, both of them were walking back to their rooms. And then... something strange happened... Yue Ying froze. She actually froze in horror as she saw the same woman from a mirror, smiling.

"Yue Ying, what's wrong?" Deng Zhi asked

"Deng Zhi, I gotta tell you something. Have you ever imagine that something bad is going to happen to me?"

"I don't know. You almost got killed four times, half of them being caused by Shangxiang. Why? Is something going to happen to you?"

"Well, I just had a nightmare. This time, Sun Deng's involved."

"Hmm? She's involved?"

"Yeah. And it looked like she's attacked."

"Attacked? By who?"

"I don't know. What I saw, however, is one of my feet were removed. Cut off."

"Wait, wh-"

"I'm not finished. Before I woke up, a few words played in my mind while I was sleeping."

"Oh. What are they?"

"You never loved me." She finished

Deng Zhi was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. After some silence, Deng Zhi spoke.

"Well, that's chilling as fuck. Yue Ying, don't let this get to you. It's just a nightmare. It happens."

"You're right. I shouldn't be scared about it. Well, Deng Zhi. I'll be in my room. Good night and see you in the morning."

"Yeah. See ya." Zhi finished before he waved goodbye. Ying sighed.

"I'm going to ignore what happened in my nightmare." She said before closing the door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Next time on The Life of Yue Ying_

 _"Hey! We should work out!"_

 _"Work out? I don't think I have time for that. Cao Zhi wants me to go to his birthday party."_

 _"Well, why don't we go and work out first and then go to his birthday party?"_

 _"That's a goo-"_

 _"YUE YING! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SIMA ZHAO!"_

 _"Oh no. It's her..."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The SJW that I encountered."_

 _"You! I never thought I would see you here, bitch!"_

 _"You. Leave her alone."_

 _"What are you gonna do about it?! Huh?!_

 _"Don't you even DARE insult her or anyone from Shu ever again. You hear me?"_

 _"Yi, I'm so sorry that I did that."_

 _"Oh! It's alright. She deserved it. Ying, thanks for helping me back there."_

 _"No problem."_

 _"Hey, where the hell are you?"_

 _"Wait, who's this?"_

 _"Not important. Come with me."_

 _"Oh shit..."_

 _ **Episode 2: Yue Ying and Guan Yi's workout**_

* * *

 **Alright! The remake of the first episode is completed! I've added some more scenes and fixed up some mistakes because I was not happy of how the original copy went.**

 **So, what's going on with Yue Ying and her nightmare? Will she lose her mind over something disturbing? Why is Sun Deng involved? And who is the mysterious woman? Well, all of the answers will be revealed as The Life of Yue Ying continues.**

 **Ok. I think that is it for me today. So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Or both? Well, it is up to you! Bye and keep on reading!**


End file.
